Eye Sxx
by A Fanfiction Angel
Summary: Brennan looked indignant. “We were just enjoying each other’s presence. As platonic friends. Definitely no, as you call it, eye s-x was involved in any way, shape or form...” Yeah right Dr Temperance Brennan, like we believe you even for a second. B/B


_A/N: *runs around in circles* My very first Bones fanfic! The first tentative step into writing for a different fandom. This fic is dedicated to my ever faithful best friends Greenwalkinduck and Hello Willow. You guys rock my world._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, EDesch, DBoreanaz, TJ Thyne, MConlin or Ty Panitz. However, that doesn't stop me from having fun with their characters.**

**Minor Spoilers for A Night At The Bones Museum Season 5, Episode 5.**

**

* * *

**

**Eye Sex**

_By A Fanfiction Angel_

* * *

"Daddy, do you like Dr Bones?" Parker asked unexpectedly in the car on the way to school.

The car suddenly swerved slightly to the lane on the left, followed by a loud honk by the cars in the next lane.

"Woah there buddy." Booth said nervously, re-aligning the car in the right lane again on the road. "Wha-what brought this up?" He stammered.

"I dunno. Nothing really. I'm just curious," he paused. "So _do _you like Dr Bones?" the boy persisted.

Booth scratched an imaginary itch on the side of his neck. "Of course I like her. She's my partner."

"No!" Parker cried frustratingly hitting his small fists on the car seat. "I mean do you _like like_ Dr Bones. You know," he gestured by moving his head to the side, a slight grin on his face, "in a boyfriend, girlfriend sort of way."

Booth decided to avoid the question and asked his son, "what makes you think I _like _Bones that way? Not saying I do or don't of course."

Parker took a deep breath. "Well, firstly, you always hold the door open for her. Miss Francis says this means you respect her. Secondly, I've noticed you always put your hand on her back when you guys walk. That's like holding hands with someone. I know you haven't gotten that far yet Dad but don't worry, it'll be soon. Thirdly, you two sometimes have eye sex– "

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Stop right there Parker. How do you even know what eye sex is? Did Miss Francis teach you that?" They had stopped at a red light and Booth turned and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Parker.

"Angela taught me that," he announced proudly as if he had just learnt to spell the longest word in the whole world. "Actually…" he trailed off thoughtfully, "she said that you two have eye sex all the time. But I didn't know what that meant so I asked her what it meant and she said it meant that you two make goo-goo eyes at each other which is what people do when they _like like_ each other."

FBI Agent Seeley Booth had no answer to that little speech his son had just made.

"So what do you want to do after school today buddy?"

"Dad! You're changing the topic!" Parker argued.

"Okay fine." Booth sighed. "I do like her. I _really_ like Bones. Hell, I think I love her. She's as close as you can get to perfection."

"Do you want to kiss her?" his son interrupted.

"What? Why am I talking about this to you. Come on we're here." He got out of the car and opened the door for his son.

Parker unbuckled his own seatbelt and hopped out of the car. "Don't worry. This can be _our_ secret," he whispered loudly with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"Sweetie I could tell you two were having eye sex even from where I was standing on the balcony." Angela teased her best friend.

"You know it is impossible for eyes to have sexual intercourse Angela." Brennan huffed.

The artist merely rolled her eyes at the forensic anthropologist. "You know what I mean. If we hadn't come in a moment sooner you probably would have been doing the dirty deed right there in that Ancient Egypt exhibition."

Brennan looked indignant. "We would not have! We were just enjoying each other's presence. As platonic friends. Definitely no, as you call it, eye sex was involved in any way, shape or form."

"Bones?" a voice called from outside Brennan's office.

"Looks like lover boy has come looking for you. I'll just be outside." Angela said before making a hasty exit from the room.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said with a cheerful smile as he walked in.

"Good morning Booth. So what do we have on the agenda today?" Brennan questioned while shuffling some papers on her desk.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to drop in and say hello."

"Well you have done that now." Brenna replied bluntly.

"Bones I…want to ask you something," Booth began slowly.

Brenna looked up from her desk and faced her partner, their faces inches away from each other.

"Were we…did you think…we were having eye sex last night in that Egypt exhibit?"

Temperance Brennan's heart sped up. Where did he get the eye sex thing from? Did he overhear their conversation with Angela? Why was he thinking that they were having eye sex?

* * *

Hodgins approached Angela. "What are they doing in there?" he asked curiously.

Angela winked. "Wouldn't we like to know. Probably having more eye sex."

Hodgin's eyebrows flew up. "Oh. Wow."

"Exactly."

* * *

That night Brennan was writing out the next chapter of new book. A cup of coffee to her right, soft music playing in the background to set the mood.

_Andy stared deep in Kathy's eyes making her feel naked and vulnerable. But instead of looking away she stared right back. Those same eyes that could tell when she was upset and needed a guy hug. Those eyes that could tell when she was tired and needed to stop working for the night, forcing her to go home. The eyes that knew her so well but didn't know her at all. It was more powerful than anything Kathy had ever experienced and for once in her life, Kathy had no idea what she was doing. _

Tucking a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear, Brennan smiled slightly, pressing two fingers gently on her lips in remembrance of earlier that day.

* * *

_A/N #2: Thoughts? Concrit? I've never written these characters before so I hope I got their voices correctly._


End file.
